A Snowy Encounter
by Sherlilyy
Summary: A Switzerland vacation leads to actor Benedict Cumberbatch showing up at my door and things get steamy during the storm.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please tell me if it's good so far or not! Thanks for reading!

So I had been working so hard the past few months at my translating job and definitely deserved a nice vacation. I had three options: Norway, Switzerland and the Netherlands. I picked Switzerland since I had always been fascinated with that country. I reserved myself a small cosy cottage tucked away in a small town there for a week.

The night before I was so excited and had to calm myself down! All packed and ready, I headed to the airport. 8 hours and 17 minutes sitting in a plane made my ass numb but I was finally there! I walked out of the terminal and saw a driver with my name on a sign and walked over to him. We exchanged hellos and headed to his taxi. He was a sweet old man so we began to chat about the country and his life. He suddenly asked me if I knew who Benedict Cumberbatch was. I replied "of course" and told him I was a huge fan of his films and shows. He then told me that Benedict was currently filming in Switzerland! I was in the same country as Benedict Cumberbatch! I hid my excitement and told my inner fan girl to calm down as I told him "what a wonderful coincidence".

20 minutes later, we arrived to the town of Zermatt. All snowy and quaint, I fell in love immediately. He told me my cottage was bit furthur outside the town. Needless to say he exaggerated a bit. The cottage was quite a ways from the town but I had no complaints as we rode up. Tucked away and surrounded by a snow covered stone wall and evergreens, this was my home for a week! I grabbed my bags and thanked him as he drove off.

You can imagine how wonderful the inside was. Fireplace and stove, big king sized bed all for me. Beyond exhausted I started a fire as best I could and made a pot of tea to warm my insides bit. I took out a Sherlock comic book I had bought along with me and started reading.

I awoke to the sound of knocking. I had fallen asleep on the sofa for an hour and a half. I got up quickly almost tripping over the rug. Who in the world would be at my door? It was 11pm at night in Switzerland for christ's sake! Plus I was practically in the middle of nowhere! A little scared, I inched closer to the door and of course silly me thinking there was a peephole when there wasn't! More rapid knocks on the door! I stood up straight, breathed in and out and unlocked the door.

I slowly opened the door. I saw an tall man covered in snow and I couldn't make out his face since the door light was very dim. Boldly I opened the door wider. The figure then stepped into the light, removed his toque and to my utter surprise, it was non other than Benedict Cumberbatch!


	2. Chapter 2

The Cumberbatch himself was standing at my door. I was in such shock that I just stared at him. "Um, it's rather cold out here. Sorry to intrude but may I come in?" he asked. "Oh gosh of course" I replied. "Sorry for staring but you are Benedict Cumberbatch right?" "Yes" he replied with a cute smile. I then reached over and poked him. "Am I real enough yet?" he asked. I said yes and let him inside. "Well I happen to have some tea ready. Would you like some?" I asked as he sat down on the couch opposite me. "It was like you knew I was coming" he said "I'd love some. It'll warm me up" "I could warm you up some" I murmured to myself. "Oh I'm Lily by the way" I said. "You can call me Ben or Benedict or whatever you want" he said with a cheeky smile. "I'll go get that cup of tea for you now. Sugar and milk?" "Yes please" he replied.

I walked to the kitchen and immediately started to hyperventilate. The most attractive and sought after actor was sitting in my holiday home's living room in Switzerland of all places. I slowly grabbed the teacup and took a deep breathe. "Get ahold of yourself Lily" I told myself. I finished the tea, breathed in deep and walked back to the living room. "Here you are" I said as I handed him the teacup. He gently grabbed it and took a sip. "Ah that hits the spot. Thank you" he smiled as he sighed. I took a seat across from him and stared, still in disbelief. "So what brings you to these parts, Benedict Sherlock?" I asked. He laughed and said "oh you saw that did you?" "I sure did" I said with a laugh. "Well I am filming on location near here. About three and a half miles away actually. I told my driver I wanted to stretch my legs and walk back to the little hotel I'm staying at. It started to snow a mile into the walk and I got too cold to walk anymore and your cottage is the only thing I saw with any signs of life." "Lucky me" I replied with a smile. "So what about you?" he asked. "Is this your cottage or...?" "On heavens no" I said. "I actually arrived today from Canada for a week long vacation. I needed to get away from my job and family for awhile. You know how it is and honestly I'm in shock that you're here sitting across from me." He chuckled. "I am thankful you opened your door. Any further and I would have become an icicle." "Well we can't have that now can we" I said with a wink.

I stood up and went to look out the side window. It was snowing heavily and I couldn't make out the stone wall that surrounded the cottage. I felt a breath on my neck and knew he was standing behind me. "So beautiful and treacherous isn't it?" he said. I nodded "You might have to stay the night. There's no way you can walk with all that snow coming down and I don't have any mode of transportation to offer I'm afraid." "You're right. I hope it's not an inconvenience" he said. "Oh not at all. It's quite the honour" I replied with a smile. "Plus I'll have a story to tell the folks back home." He laughed and answered "Great then" "I'll go find an extra blanket and pillow for you. There's only one bed so I hope you don't mind the couch." "Not at all" he replied. I went to get the blanket and pillow and handed them both to him.

"Goodnight Benedict. I hope you sleep well." I turned to leave and heard him say "Wait, I can't thank you enough for opening your door and letting me stay the night. You're so very kind and I appreciate it greatly." He walked up to me, leaned down and gave me the softest kiss on the cheek I'd ever received. I could feel my face go as red as a tomato. "You're welcome and feel free to shower or use the kitchen at your leisure" I said. I had never power walked from a room so fast in my life. I closed my door and launched myself onto the bed. I had so many emotions running through me. He kissed me on the cheek! How was I supposed to get a good night's rest after a life changing moment like that? I got into my pajamas and slid into bed. I laid my head down on the soft pillow and that's all I remembered till morning.

When I opened my eyes, it was 8am. I threw the covers back and sat up. "Benedict Cumberbatch is sleeping on your couch" was the only thing going through my mind. I slowly opened the door and quietly crept to the living room where Ben was sleeping. He was asleep with one leg out of the blanket. He was even gorgeous in his sleep. "Did the man have any flaws?" I asked myself and apparently he didn't. I quietly walked to the window and pushed the curtain aside. "Morning love" I heard from behind me.

I turned around slowly to see Ben sitting up and flashing me a toothy grin. "I have some bad news Benedict." I said. "What's wrong Lily?" he asked with much concern. "I don't think you'll be leaving any time soon." "Why is that?" he replied.

"We're completely snowed in Ben."


	3. Chapter 3

He started laughing like a mad man. "Oh Christ, my agent's gonna love this!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Ben. I didn't think it would snow all night." "Please do not apologise Lily. No one controls the weather and if this gets me a break from being on set, I welcome it. I just have to tell my agent where I am. The man is probably panicking and phoning me non-stop as we speak." "Do you want to borrow my phone?" I asked him. "I have mine. It's just the battery died and I forgot to ask if you had an iphone charger last night."

I left the room and grabbed my charger from my duffle bag. "Here you are" I said as I walked up to him handing him the charger. He grabbed my shoulders and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "You're a life saver Lily. I don't know what I'd do without you right now." "Aw don't mention it" I replied with a shaky voice. "I'll start breakfast. Feel free to chat in my room." "I will. Thank you" he replied as walked towards my room. "You just touched lips" I said to myself. This was becoming the best vacation and I hadnt even been there 24 hours. I grinned like an insane fangirl and started for the kitchen.

The cupboards and fridge were were all stocked with items I had asked for from the caretaker so I decided on French toast and bacon. I was just about finished and wondered where Benedict had gotten to I began to set the table. I turned around abruptly and ran into a wet, naked chest.

I looked up slowly and found Ben smiling at me. I hadn't heard the shower running over the noise of my cooking. "I called my agent and he said they shut down production for a few days. It's impossible to get anywhere with the ungodly amount of snow that fell last night. It's gonna cost them a lot of money but they'd rather not risk anyone's health or safety. Looks like I'm stuck here for a few days. It smells amazing by the way" he said with grin. I looked down and saw he had his pants on. He noticed the blush on my cheeks. "I'm sorry but my shirt got wet and I left it crying in the bathroom." "Oh no complaints from me. I don't mind staring at your glorious chest. I just don't want you to catch a cold or anything." Oh god had I just said "glorious chest" out loud? I had. "I'll have a look in the back closet and see if I can find something that fits you." I said. "I'd appreciate that and thanks for saying I have a glorious chest." he said with a grin. I felt my face grow red.

"Sit down. I know you're probably famished. I hope you like French toast and bacon. If you dont, I can make something else if you'd like." He was already wolfing down the food by the time I finished my sentence. I felt so bad since I had only offered him tea the night before. "Aren't you going to eat too?" he asked. I hadn't even noticed that I had been staring at him the whole time. "Oh yes of course." I replied. "I haven't had French toast and bacon in years. This is delicious." I laughed "Well it's your turn to cook next then. Let's see how good you are in the kitchen Mr. Cumberbatch." I said with a devious smile. "You're on" he replied.

I got up and started grabbing the dishes and cutlery. He stopped me in the process. "Oh please! Let me help. It's the least I can do. He grabbed the apron from the chair, put it on and headed to the sink. I giggled. "I'll dry, how's that?" I said. "Brilliant. I quite enjoy doing chores. I'm hardly ever at home so this is fun." We chatted as he washed and handed me dishes to dry. Out of nowhere I felt water land on my face. "Was that you?" I asked "What? Who me? Oh no, I'm innocent." he said with a cheeky grin. "Oh really?" I said as I put my hand under the tap and threw water his way. He playfully flicked water at me repeatedly. Neither one of us noticed that water was landing on the floor. Not a thought was given till I turned to place the plates in the cupboard and felt my foot slip on a small puddle of water.

Last thing I remember was hearing Ben scream my name.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes.

My eyes flickered back and forth to check my surroundings. I was in my room in bed. I sat up quickly and instantly felt dizzy. I laid back down and touched my forehead. "How and why am I in bed? And why am I dizzy?" I asked myself. I heard a knock on the door and saw Ben peek in. "Oh good You're awake." he said as he walked over and sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Sit up slowly and let me tuck some pillows behind you so you can sit up love" he told me. I did as he said. "Ben, why am I in bed? I can't remember anything besides drying the dishes together." "Oh Lily, love you slipped on water. The floor was wet and you slipped and fell before I could catch you. You hit your head quite hard and have been asleep a whole day. I picked you up and carried you here."

I wanted the earth to swallow me whole. I was so embarrassed. "I am so sorry Benedict. You've had to take care of me and I feel terrible." "It's been my pleasure. I've been so worried" he said as he gently took my hand and caressed it. "I've been checking on you every 30 minutes like a personal nurse" he said with a big grin. He rose from the chair and sat on the bedside. "Now let me look at you." He gently pushed stray strands of hair away from my eyes. "Lily, you have beautiful eyes. Has anyone ever told you that before?" I blushed. "I've been told that before but I just brush it off. I'm not very good at accepting compliments." I replied. He shook his head "oh shush. You're beautiful in every way and don't try and fight me on this." He gently leaned over and kissed me. I boldly kissed him back.

"Oh god. I don't know why I did that. I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I'm not usually that bold" I said. "Well I rather enjoyed it. Nurse Ben says kissing helps the healing process" he said with a wink. "I made chicken soup with saltines for you my patient so I must transfer you to the living room. May I?" I nodded and he gently pulled back the covers and picked me up. I put my hands around his neck and held on.

We arrived at the couch. He set me down and draped a blanket on my lap. "We're gonna have us a cozy dinner. Hot soup and we'll watch whatever you want on the tele." "I quite like having my own personal nurse" I said with a laugh. He brought the food over and sat down beside me. I turned on the tv and flicked through the channels till I found one of my favourite films. "Ben, have you seen the Usual Suspects?" "Can't say I have" he replied. "Well you're in for a treat then. It's an amazing film." I told him. The film started and every so often I would look over at him to catch his reactions. When he saw who the main character Keyser Söze turned out to be, he jumped with excitement.

"Wow! How have I not seen this before? That was a brilliant ending." I laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it amor. Told you it was amazing." "Oh I do like how you called me amor just then" he said. "Well then I'll use it more often" I said with a wink. I rose from the couch and felt him grab my arm and help me up. "I have to use the bathroom. Can you help me there please?" I asked politely. "Of course. Anything for my beautiful patient." he replied. He once again picked me up and set me down outside the bathroom.

I couldn't hold myself any longer and burst into tears. "Aww Ben, you don't have to pick me up. I need to walk by myself. I already feel awful for making you take care of me. You're being so sweet and I don't know how to repay you." He gently put his hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "Lily darling, please don't cry. Taking care of you has been the most fun I've had in months. I like being needed and I'd rather be here than on set. I've had a brilliant time and it's only been three days here with you. Now go in there and come out with a smile." He kissed me softly and I couldn't help but smile against his lips. "You're smiling" he said through the kiss. I put my arms around him and hugged him. "You're wonderful you know that? Oh and I won't take long."

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I slowly walked up to the mirror and gave myself a fright. I looked like complete shit! My embarrassment went through the roof. I looked like a raccoon. Benedict Cumberbatch had officially seen me at my worst. How he had not opened the door and run away was beyond me. I used the john, washed my face, brushed my teeth and fixed me crazy curls. I pinched my cheeks to pink them up a bit before I opened the door.

Ben was standing there like a soldier on guard. "Feel better?" he asked. "Yes much better thank you. I am a bit tired though." "Let's get you to bed then shall we." He grabbed my hand and we slowly walked to my room. We got to my side of the bed and I sat down slowly. I patted the mattress and he sat down beside me. "You remember you didn't know how to return the favour? Well I've come up with something." he said as he grabbed a pillow and hid his face.

"Why are you hiding? Tell me what that something is" I said as I tried to lower the pillow. "Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing your bed with me. You have a whole side not in use and the couch is quite lonely and cold. I promise to stay on that side and keep my hands to myself. Pretty please?" he asked with the cutest puppy face. My mind was racing. Benedict wanted to share my bed with me? How could I refuse! I told myself to calm down and breathe. "Well seeing how sweet you've been in taking care of me nurse Cumberbatch, I accept your proposal."

"Brilliant!" he said as he ran out of the room suddenly and came back with his pillow. "I just needed to get this." he said with a grin. He came over, tucked me in and sauntered over to his side. He pulled the covers aside and crawled in. "This definitely beats sleeping on the couch" he said with a toothy smile. I slowly laid down and turned to face him. My tiredness was getting the best of me and my eyes began to droop. "Thanks for being to sweet to me Ben" I said quietly. He leaned in close and pressed his lips to mine. "No place I'd rather be than right here."

I felt his hand caress my cheek as I drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to my favourite smell in the world, bacon.

I twisted around to see if Ben was on his side of the bed. Surprisingly he wasn't. I threw the covers off and slowly walked to the bathroom. Still in some pain, I took a chance and showered and made myself presentable. I walked to the kitchen. Ben wasn't there. I looked around again and nothing. There was a plate of food on the table covered in a cloth. I walked to the window and looked out to see the snow was melting away. I didn't see any footprints but I did see a small pathway had been made. "Wow he left" I said to myself. Maybe he got an urgent call from his agent? Maybe he went to explore? I had so many thoughts running through my head. He hadn't even kissed me goodbye or even said goodbye for that manner. I didn't want to think about it so I drank some Advil. I had to occupy myself somehow so I decided to clean up around the cottage.

I needed to distract myself from my thoughts so I grabbed my iPod and put the Beatles on. If there was anything in the world that could calm me down it was the Beatles. I found a small vacuum in the closet and a mop. The cottage wasn't that big so I finished the vacuuming in no time. I felt less dizzy than before which was a positive sign. I mopped the kitchen floor and washed whatever dishes were in the sink. I looked back at the table and saw the plate of food. I removed the cloth and saw Ben had made me breakfast. I teared up for a second and pulled myself together. "Don't get your hopes up Lily. You knew this would happen. He's a famous actor and you're just a translator from Canada for christ's sakes." I found it odd that he hadn't left a note for me. "He doesn't need to leave you anything Lily." My thoughts were going to be the death of me. I could feel a migraine creeping in and it was the last thing I wanted to deal with. Could this day get any worse for me?

All I wanted was a nice, simple vacation by myself but no, the man of my dreams had to come to my door and turned out to be the sweetest, most caring person. I'd never met any guy like him in my whole life and I knew I never would again. It was a fairy tale few days together and I would never forget it. I was getting all worked up so I decided to take a nap. I laid down on the couch and dozed off.

_I was on a balcony overlooking the sea. I could feel the breeze on my cheeks and hair. I looked down and saw that I was wearing the most stunning emerald green gown. "Am I off to a ball?" I asked myself. Clearly I was dressed for something special. _

_I heard footsteps behind me so I turned to see who it was. It was Benedict. He too was dressed up and looking as handsome as ever. _

_He had on a gray vest and tie combo and I could see he had his jacket over his shoulder hanging off his finger. He walked up, slipped his free hand across my neck and pulled me in for a kiss._

_"You look stunning love" I kissed him back as a way of saying thanks. "Shall we proceed to the bedroom?" I nodded. He grasped my hand and led me up stunning spiral stairs._

_We arrived at a large white door with a golden doorknob. He opened the door and let me inside. I was taken aback by the beauty of the room. There was a king sized bed and a large sofa. A beautiful vase with flowers. I looked around drinking it all in. I turned around "Oh Benedict! I lov" He grabbed me suddenly and kissed me hard. I kissed him back fiercely. _

_He lower himself a bit and urged me to jump up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we continued to kiss. I put my fingers through his hair and curled it with my fingers. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and it got hotter by the second. _

_He walked to the wall and pushed me up against it. His hand crept down and he slowly began to lift my gown up. He nipped at my neck and ear. I felt a cool breeze on my legs. My gown was now at my waist. _

_His hands slowly caressed my thighs and I felt his hands find my panties. His hand ripped off my panties with urgency. His fingers slowly traveled closer and closer to my lady parts till they found their destination. _

_He teased and played with me till I was panting his name and begging for more._

_I heard him unzip his zipper and felt the tip of his_...

The dream ended and I jolted awake to find Benedict staring down at me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ben! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

Tell me what you were dreaming about first and I'll tell you. You were saying my name." I blushed. "Oh it was nothing. You know just a silly dream" I replied. "Hmmm you were saying my name repeatedly and in quite a sexy tone." I laughed nervously. I could not tell him about the amazing dream I was having before he had interrupted it. "Honestly it was nothing. I tend to talk in my sleep sometimes. It's probably cause you were the last person I saw." He gave me a sly smile "oh alright. Don't think I won't ask about it again cause I will. Now get up! I want to show you something." I stood up and clasped his hand as he offered it to me.

He turned to walk and I stopped us both. "Wait a second there Sherlock. Where were you this morning?" I asked him. "Didn't you see the note I left you? It's under the plate, sticking out a bit" I let go of his hand and walked over to the table. I moved the plate of food and saw the note. I opened the note and read it out loud.

_Lily love,_

_I'm going out to explore._

_Don't be alarmed. _

_I made you some breakfast._

_Be back in a few._

_Love Ben_

I felt so stupid in that moment for all the previous thoughts that had flown around my head. I looked at him from across the room "I didn't see the note so I thought you had left without saying goodbye." He crossed the room and swept me into a fierce hug. "Oh Lily, I would never do such a horrid thing to you. After all you've done for me! Taking me in and letting me stay here. I've been intruding in your vacation and I shouldn't be." I hid my head in his chest and hugged him back. "You're no intrusion. This is the most fun I've had in years. I didn't see the note so it's not your fault." He rubbed my hair and back for a few seconds "Ok! Now that's cleared up, can I show you what I found?" I nodded and we proceeded to the door.

He stopped me in front of the door and covered my eyes with his hands. "Humour me ok?" I nodded again with a smile. He opened the door and I walked out slowly. I felt a cool chill on my face. We walked a few feet further. "Ok stop. I'm removing my hands but don't open your eyes just yet." I could hear his footsteps in the snow. "Alright open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and saw a big sled. "Ben! Where did you find this? I haven't been sledding since I was a little girl!" I walked around it in awe. He grinned and reached for it. "Want to try it out?" He asked. "Of course I do! Hold on, be right back." I ran into the cottage and put on my jacket. He had the sled under his arm when I ran back out. "I found a nice little hill behind the cottage. It'll work beautifully for our little excursion. It's about a 10 minute walk." He grabbed my hand and we began our walk. We drank in the scenery and chatted about his films and my job. We finally arrived at the small hill and I started jumping with excitement. He set the sled down, climbed on and padded the space in front of him. "Up you come love. Time for some proper fun." I grinned at him and carefully sat down between his handed me the rope and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and felt him push the sled along with his legs.

We started to descend and I couldn't help but yell "Geronimo!" I could hear Benedict laughing close to my ear as he repeated my Geronimo. I steered as best as I could through my laughter and squealing. We landed at the bottom and ran back up so many times I lost count. I almost forgot I was still a bit sore from my fall so we took a breather and made snow angels. When he got up from making his, his hair was covered in snow and I couldn't resist myself and ruffled it. He let me ruffle it till all the snow had fallen out. I smiled, stepped into his snow angel and laid down. His arms and legs were so much longer then mine and I laughed. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. "Oh I'm just thinking of how short I am compared to you." I replied. I stretched my hands out and he helped me up. We walked back up the hill and sled down over and over till we were both tired.

"Benedict, thank you so much for this. It's been the best day ever. You made me feel like a kid again and I'll never forget this." He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "Anything for my Lily." My heart skipped a beat as we walked back to the cottage. We arrived and took off our jackets. "Hot chocolate or tea?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. I heard no reply and looked over at him. His face had grown somber all of the sudden. "Ben?" I asked again. "Oh sorry. Got lost in thought for a moment. I'd love some hot chocolate." I started to prepare it as he excused himself and went to the bathroom. I set down the mugs just as he was walking out. He had the same somber look about him and I knew something was wrong. He walked over, sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. I put a finger under his chin and lifted his head. "Hey what's wrong? You seem sad all the sudden."

He hesitated for a moment "I have to be back on set tomorrow Lily. This is our last night together."


	7. Chapter 7

~One Month later~

I could hear someone saying my name. I felt my co-worker Lauren poke me repeatedly. "Earth to Lily! Earth to Lily!" I looked over at her "oh gosh sorry Laur. I completely zoned out" I replied. She shouted over at my other co-workers. "Salma, Pat, Jenny, Rachel! Lily's zoning out again! Intervention time!" I set my head down on my desk and heard heels clicking against the floor coming closer. It had been a month since my vacation in Switzerland and they had noticed I had changed somewhat.

I could feel five sets of eyes staring at me so I slowly lifted my head."Girls, what do you want?" I asked in an exasperated voice. Salma spoke up first. "Lily honey, what's wrong? You've been acting so strange for the past few weeks." Jenny and Pat chimed in with "yeah Lily" They all stared at me with so much concern that I felt bad. "You never told us how your trip went. You never talk about it. If we bring it up, you cut us off" I heard Rachel say. Lauren spoke up next "I'm your best friend and you haven't even told ME anything about the trip."

"If I tell you what happened will you guys let the subject go?" I asked them still quite exasperated. I heard a chorus of yes's. Salma, Jenny, Pat and Rachel all ran to their desks and rolled their chairs over. I really didn't want to share what had happened and how Benedict had showed up at my door and swept me off my feet but if it was the only way to get them to leave me in peace, I'd finally tell them.

They all sat and stared at me like I had the juiciest secret to spill. "Ok girls, I'm telling you this in confidence and please keep it to yourselves" Lauren who was basically our group leader spoke up. "Don't worry Lil, if I hear any of them talking about it outside these walls, they'll answer to me." I nodded and began telling them of my magical week with Benedict. I had never heard a group of girls squeal so much as they did when I told them about Ben showing up and how I had taken a spill and he had taken care of me. Rachel and Pat had tears in their eyes as I told them to calm kept saying "omg omg omg" I let out a laugh when I told them he had slept in bed with me. Rachel squeezed my arm "Lily! How could you keep this to yourself! Its like a fairy tale! He's like the most gorgeous guy ever and you shared a bed with him!"

Talking about it made me sad and I felt my tears welling up. I heard Jenny ask me if we had sex the last night we were together "Jen, I'm not the type of girl who goes for a one night stand. Why would I want to hurt myself like that? There's no chance in this world that Benedict and I could ever work out so no we did not have sex ok?" I said a bit rudely and I instantly regretted it. I stood up and hugged her. "Aww Jen I'm so sorry for being rude. It's just it's been tough for me. You girls are the first ones I've told. So please understand me." I stood up from my chair and grabbed my purse. "Ok I'm going to Starbucks. Do you guys want anything? They said "yes" and I wrote down what they all wanted and walked out. I gave the excuse of going to Starbucks to get away from their questions.

I glanced at my watch and saw it was 4:25 which meant only 35 minutes left of work. I sped up my walk and darted into Starbucks. It was quite empty so the barista finished the order quickly. I arrived at the office and handed the girls their drinks. I sat down at my desk and tried to finish up whatever work I had left for the day. The girls didn't say anything on the matter again and I was thankful for it. 4:59 I jumped out of my chair and fixed my desk. "Bye girls. See you tomorrow. Laur, I'll see you at home" I said as I walked out for the day.

I got home and headed for the shower. I finished and put my pajamas on. I ordered pizza and plopped down on the couch. I turned on the tv as I heard Lauren unlocking the door. "Hey Lil" she said as she took her jacket off and hung her keys. She walked over and sat down beside me. "I got pizza if you want some. Want to watch some tv?" I asked her. "I'll never turn down pizza and tv!" she replied with a smile. "Hey Lil, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here." I squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. We finished the film I had put on and I decided to change the channel and saw Sherlock series 3 was on. I put it on for a few minutes and felt Lauren watching me intently. I missed him so very much and couldn't watch anymore."Laur, I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning" "Alright hun, sleep well." I heard her say as I walked to my room and shut the door behind me. I jumped on my bed and rolled up burrito style into my blanket and proceeded to sleep.

I woke up and got ready for work as usual and made myself some hot chamomile tea to put in my travel mug. I was in good spirits and for once had not dreamt about Benedict. I arrived at work, said hi to all the girls and went to my desk. I put my earbuds and started my work.

My computer screen was making me dizzy so I glanced at my watch. I had been so concentrated that I hadn't noticed it was already 1:30 which meant break time. I usually brought a lunch with me but I had felt like going out today instead. I slipped out quietly and decided on the little pizza parlour down the street called "new orleans pizza" I greeted a few people as they walked by. I was raised in a small town so we all knew each other. I got into the line and waited to order. I got my food and decided to eat outside since it wasn't that chilly. I finished up and started back to work.

I didn't make the green light at the intersection so I slowed myself down a bit. I wasn't needed back right away so I waited patiently. I looked around and spotted someone waving at me from across the intersection. I looked behind me and saw no one. The stranger seemed to be waving at me which was odd cause I didn't recognize them from afar.

The light turned green and I began to walk. The stranger didn't move and stopped waving. I got closer and closer till I recognized him. My heart skipped a millions beats as I put my hand over my mouth in shock.

It was Benedict.


	8. Chapter 8

He opened his arms and I ran into them. "Ben, what are you doing here!?" I asked him as I hugged him tight. "Well hello to you too stranger" he said as he kissed me on the nose. I hugged him for what felt like an eternity and let him go after a bit. I looked up at him and smiled. "It's surreal to see you here Benedict. How did you even know what town I lived in?" He grinned down at me "I have my ways. Is there a shoppe that has tea anywhere close?" "Yes. The Tea Room is down the streets aways" I replied. "Lead the way" he said as he grabbed my hand.

We arrived at the Tea Room a few minutes later. Thankfully nobody noticed Benedict and no one stopped him for an autograph or a photo with him. I wanted to avoid that at all costs. Rumours would spread like a wild fire in my little town. I asked for a table that was in the corner and mildly hidden by a small tree decoration. We sat down and stared at each other. I smiled and he smirked back at me.

"Really Ben, what are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you but you're so busy, how did manage to come here?"I asked."Lily, I've been emailing you for days. Do you not check your emails love?" I shot him a shocked look. "I lost my password to that address. I'm so sorry Ben." He gave a stern look "tsk tsk Lily. Shame on you. Well let's put that aside. How've you been?" We chatted as the waitress brought over our tea and as it cooled down. "I quite like your town Lily. It's quaint and calm. Canada is quite a beautiful place. On that note, I actually have a confession to make."

I opened my eyes widely and stared at him. "I've actually been looking for you for weeks. You are a hard girl to find. I left abruptly and you only wrote down your email. I told you to write down all your information and you didn't. Why did you do that Lily? I was quite upset."

I looked down and felt my cheeks grow warm. "I didn't think you'd want to keep in touch with me" I said quietly. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head. "Lily, of course I wanted to keep in touch. You have no idea how much I've missed you. That was quite silly of you. I'm actually quite mad at you on second thought." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I didn't think you'd want to keep in touch with me. It was just a few days together and I thought you'd forget about me. I'll be honest. It was the best few days of my life Ben and I didn't think I'd see you ever again and I resigned myself to that." I heard him sigh deeply. "Don't talk like that Lily. I've thought about you all month. I would have come earlier but I was filming and I made my agent look for you. I basically hounded the poor girl and she succeeded and here I am. Those few days were some of the best I've spent with anyone and I'd never forget about you. You made me so happy so please don't say that."

He picked my hand up and kissed it gently. I looked at my watch and noticed that my break was done 15 minutes ago. "Oh goodness Benedict, I have to get back to work." I hastily started to get up from my seat "Lily, my plane leaves at 5. So I won't see you when you get off work. I hope by me coming here, it showed you that I do sincerely care for you." He stood up and wrapped me into the hug I had so missed. He smelled my hair and slid his hand down it. He kissed my forehead and let me go.

"Now give me your mobile number and we won't have this problem again" he said with a cheeky smile. He handed me his phone as I added myself as a contact. "Hey I'm right above Martin Freeman!" I smiled up at him. "Yes you are. Would you like me to walk you to work?" he asked politely as he slipped his phone in his pocket. "Aw no Ben, I'll never hear the end of it from my co-workers. They'll be nagging me right now about why I'm late." "No problem" was his reply as he scooped me up into another hug. "I'll contact you in a few days alright?" I squeezed him tight and nodded my head yes. I brought my head up and looked into his eyes as he kissed me softly. "It's been wonderful Ben. Thank you but I have to go before I get fired!" I gave him another quick peck and hurried out the door grinning like an idiot.

**A Week Later**

I walked into my apartment and heard my phone ringing. I smiled when I saw the called ID. "Hey Ben" I said with a smile. "Hello darling. I hope you are well. Question have you gotten any mail today?" I laughed into the phone. "I actually just walked in so I have to see if there is any." I walked over to the kitchen counter and saw some letters stacked in a pile. Lauren must have grabbed it before I had arrived home. One letter stuck out more than the others

"This is quite an elegant envelope Benedict" I said to him. "Well go on. Open it!" The urgency in his voice was quite amusing. I grabbed a butter knife and slid it across the top of the envelope."Well opened yet?" I heard Ben say as I reached in and took out what seemed to be a plane ticket. I was rocked to the core. "Benedict, what is this?" I asked breathlessly trying to contain my excitement.

"It's my gift to you Lily. A ticket to come see me in London."


	9. Chapter 9

I boarded the plane with no problem and put my carrier bag above my seat. I still couldn't believe I was going to London. I had refused the ticket at first but Ben had quickly changed my mind. It was the chance of a lifetime and I would be spending time with Benedict. I had gone to my boss to ask for some days off but Benedict had somehow gotten my work number and had arranged some time off for me. I arrived hours later and felt a kink in my neck from sleeping so long. I massaged myself a bit as I walked towards the visitors pick up spot.

An elegant looking driver held my name up and I walked over. "Ms. Beaumont, Mr. Cumberbatch told me to collect you and take you to see him" he told me sweetly. "Please call me Lily" I said with a smile as he shut my door and loaded my luggage in the trunk.

London was so stunning and I drank it all in. We drive for a bit and stopped at a gate. He rolled down the window and said "Delivery for Mr. Cumberbatch." I giggled as the gate opened and was astounded by the sight of a gorgeous home covered in shrubbery and plants. He stopped the car, got out and proceeded to open my door for me. I hesitated a bit and took the hand he offered me.

As I stepped out of the car, the front door opened and there stood Ben in a baggy white shirt and slacks. "Welcome to England" he said as I walked towards him. He enveloped me in a tight hug and twirled me around. He set me down and kissed my forehead. "Oh Ben, it's beautiful here. Is this your home? I have so many questions." He grabbed my hand as we walked into the foyer. "First of all, how was your flight and are you hungry?" "My flight went very well and yes I am famished" I replied with a smile. "Well I hope you like what I made you" he said as we walked towards the dining room.

I smelled a familiar aroma and looked up at him. "Sit down please" he said. I sat down and he gently pushed my chair in. He walked through a swinging door and return a minute later with a covered tray. He set it down in front of me and smiled like an idiot. I uncovered it and saw that he had made me French toast and bacon like I had made him back in the cottage. "Oh Benedict, French toast and bacon is the best! Thank you so much." "My pleasure" he said still grinning. "But how did you remember that?" I asked him bewildered. "Oh Lily, I remember a great many things now eat up. I have a surprise in store for you."

We ate and washed up before we headed to the surprise. It was a gorgeous drive and I couldn't help but ask him where we were headed to. "No no no. I'll tell you when we get there Lily. My lips are sealed for now." We arrived 15 minutes later and got out of the car. "Here we are" he exclaimed. I looked around confused. "This is the set of my new film Lily. I'm giving you a private tour while no one's here" I was in shock. An actual film set tour with Benedict. "Oh my goodness, I want to see everything" I said in excitement. We walked to all the lots and he explained what every set was for. I was in awe of how big the sets were and how much talent and time went into building them.

We finished the walk and came back round to the car. "Oh Ben, that was amazing. Thank you so much for this. I feel so honoured." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in for a hug. "You're very welcome Lily, now let's get you home. You must be tired."

I woke up and noticed that I had fallen asleep on the way back. I was resting against Ben's chest feeling him inhale and exhale. I still couldn't believe I was here in London with him. Any girl would die to have this chance and it happened to be me. I didn't want to hope for anything more. "What does he see in me?" I asked myself. Maybe he sees me as a good friend. Someone he can trust since we had an amazing time in the cottage. The kisses and laughs we shared were real to me and I didn't want to spoil this so I would keep my thoughts to myself.

I felt a soft kiss against my forehead. "We're here love" I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Go in inside and I'll see you tomorrow." I heard him say. "But I thought this was your place?" I asked him very confused. "This is your place as long as you're here Lily. Now go inside and rest up." Wow my place, I opened the car door and got out. "Oh wait. I forgot something" I heard him say from behind me. He handed me a gorgeous black envelope as I gave him a quizzical look. "Don't open it till I've gone" he said as he slipped his hand behind my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. This kiss was not like the others we had shared. It was more fervent and steamy.

We broke apart as I tried to catch my breath. "I'll see you tomorrow love. Don't forget to open that envelope when I'm gone." I shut the car door and waved as the car drove off. I got inside and proceeded to head to bed. I settled into bed and grabbed the envelope. I opened it carefully, trying not to damage it. I slipped it out and read it aloud.

_Darling Lily,_

_Join me for dinner tomorrow night 7pm sharp. Formal attire requested. There shall be a car waiting for you. Can't wait to see you._

_-Ben_


	10. Chapter 10

*6pm the next day*

I was so nervous my palms were sweating. He said to wear formal attire so I put on the only dress I bought along. It was black and had little yellow splatters all over. I only bought flats and converse with me so I opted for the flats. I would feel more comfortable in the converse but I didn't want to look odd. I did my makeup light and simple, curled my hair and threw it up in a barrette. Ben had seen me at my worst in the cottage and I wasn't one for dressing up so simple it was.

I sat in the foyer waiting for 7pm to roll around. It was only about 6:25 so I decided to explore the house a bit. The one word I could come up with was grandeur. It was so elegant with paintings and stunning sofas. I was quite taken with it. The kitchen was my favourite. Marble counters and a lovely stove. There was small round table with four chairs near the big glass windows. I walked over and looked out the window and saw a car had just pulled up to the door. My heart skipped a beat and I quickly returned to the foyer. I hadn't noticed that it was already 6:55.

The door opened and there was Ben. He was wearing a black blazer with a white shirt underneath and black pants. He was so handsome I literally lost my breath. What was I even doing here I asked myself. "Lily my darling, you look stunning" he said as he walked closer. He kissed my cheek and I was overwhelmed by how amazing he smelt.. "Are you ready?" he asked me as he took my hand. "Oh yes definitely. I am a bit nervous I'll admit" I replied as we walked out the door. "No need to be nervous. It's just me and you tonight Lily." He squeezed my hand tightly and helped me into the car.

We arrived in the city some 20 minutes later and he parked in front of a tall building. "Come on let's go. I'm excited to see your reaction" he said as he unbuckled his seat belt and mine as well. It looked like a hotel from the outside to me. We entered the building and proceeded to the elevator. We got in and were met by a man and his wife. "Oh my goodness. Are you Benedict Cumberbatch?" The lady asked. I smiled and looked at Ben. "Yes I am. Nice to meet you" he replied as he shook both their hands and smiled. "This is my girl Lily"

I was taken aback by his words. He had called me his girl and I was freaking out inside. I shook their hands and smiled in my daze. I heard him say "top floor please" behind me and felt his arm snake around my waist. The couple got out a floor before us and wished us well. We arrived on the top floor and before the doors opened he turned to me and asked "are you ready love?" I smiled nervously up at him and replied "Yes."

I walked forward and saw the whole roof had been decorated like the cottage we had shared in Switzerland. I was in complete awe. There were lights everywhere, a sofa and a table for two. "Benedict this is incredible! How even? Why even?" I couldn't put words together. "Well I wanted to surprise you and I thought of this and I did it because it was the best week of my life."Aww Ben, it was the best week of my life too. I wish we could go back and relive it all again." I hugged him so fiercely. "This is so wonderful and I can't thank you enough." I let him go and walked around the roof to see the rest of the view. The roof was quite big and I was just so impressed by it all.

"How did you pull this off anyways?" I asked. "I know the right people" he said with a chuckle. "Come now, let's have a bite to eat." I walked to the table and sat down as he gently pushed my chair in. There was a little cart near the table that had covered bowls on it. I was so curious to know what was underneath them but Ben interrupted my thoughts. "Now a little bird told me a few of your favourite foods and that you like lemonade." He turned my glass over and poured lemonade in. I laughed "who was this little bird if I may ask?" "Oh I can't tell you. She seems like a very tough girl and I wouldn't want her cross at me" I gave him a smirk. "I already know who it is just by you saying that. Lauren right?" He looked away and tried to look innocent. "Knew it" I said with a laugh. "Alright alright, it was Lauren. I called your job and we chatted for a bit. I do like her. She cares about you a lot. She also made a threat or two at one point." Hearing that bought a smile to my face. "That is Lauren to a tee. Always looking out for me."

"Well you must be famished, which bowl do you want uncovered first?" I looked at the cart for a sec and chose number 4. He uncovered it and saw a jar of Nutella with two spoons. "Looks like you uncovered dessert first" he said with a chuckle. "Uncover the others one then" I told him. He obliged and uncovered salad, lasagna and chicken Parmesan. "Wow. Did Lauren tell you all my favourite dishes?" He nodded and served us both and we dug in. It was so delicious I had to have seconds as did Ben. "Well after that meal, I can't kiss anyone" I said jokingly. "We'll see about that" he retorted with a sneaky grin.

"Let's take this Nutella and eat it on the sofa, shall we?" I nodded quickly and we proceeded to the sofa. I opened the jar and savoured a spoonful. I could feel his eyes on me as I kept eating the Nutella. "What?" I asked innocently. "It makes me happy." He moved closer and smiled at me. "You're unlike any girl I've ever met. Look at you just enjoying a simple pleasure that is Nutella and you're as happy as a child in a sweet shoppe. I could stare at you forever." I felt my face go red as a tomato. I also felt a feeling of sadness come over me. I didn't want this night to end and I didn't want to go home. I just wanted to be with him and I knew that wasn't going to happen. "Ben, you called me your girl on the elevator. You don't know how that made me feel. What did you mean by that?" I set down the jar and turned to face him as he grabbed both my hands and held them tight.

"What I said in the lift is what I want Lily. I bought you here cause I have been needing to tell you something and now I feel is the time to say it. I watched you sleep when you slipped at the cottage and I haven't been able to take my mind off you. I know I say that week was the best of my life a lot but it really was. I know it was only a short time but I feel like you showed me the real you and I've been captured ever since. No one is real around me and you were and it was and is refreshing to me. You're simple and pure and I want to be around you all the time. What I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you and I want to know if you feel the same about me."


End file.
